What Friends are For
by Bayleef
Summary: Giovanni will do ANYTHING to get Pikachu, so what happens when Ash refuses to let him take Pikachu? A story of true friendship


  
**Ages: Ash: 12 Misty: 13 Brock: 15**

**What Friends are For**

Ash Ketchum stood at the opposite end of a battlefield, returning his fainted Bayleef. He clipped the Pokéball back onto his belt and faced his opponent. Gary's Jolteon was more powerful than Ash first thought. He heard the voice of the announcer.

"Well an amazing Thunder attack from Gary's Jolteon knocked Ash's Bayleef right off it's feet. Now both trainers have only one Pokémon each. The winner will be named Pokémon Master!"

Ash clenched his fists at these words. He had come to far, he couldn't lose this battle. He looked down at the little Pokémon that stood next to him. "Pikachu...."

Pikachu glared at the Jolteon, electricity sparking from his cheeks angrily. He looked up at his trainer.

Ash bent down next to Pikachu. "It's all up to you buddy. Give it your best shot" He patted Pikachu on the head.

Pikachu nodded and walked out onto the battlefield, cheeks still sparking.

The announcers voice rang threw the Stadium. "And Ash has chosen his last Pokémon to be Pikachu. Pikachu has won many battles for Ash during the tournament but can it beat Gary's super electric Jolteon?"

Gary laughed, "Jolteon, dispose of this weakling"

Jolteon's eyes flashed and sparks flew around it.

Pikachu stood to the spot, his eyes fixed on Jolteon.

Jolteon released a powerful wave of Thunder that shot at Pikachu like an electric Hyper Beam.

Pikachu's eyes narrowed as the electricity shot towards him, but he still didn't move. He quickly crouched down on all fours and sparks flew around him. The thunder attack slammed into him and he electricity surrounded him.

Gary smirked, "Well that's that"

But he was wrong. When the electricity fizzled out, Pikachu stood, huge sparks flying from his cheeks.

Gary's eyes widened, "What the....?"

"Amazing! Pikachu was able to absorb Jolteon's Thunder attack to give himself extra power!"

Ash was confused. How did Pikachu absorb a whole Thunder attack without being hurt in the slightest?

Gary was feeling slightly nervous now. He had always counted on Jolteon's attack power over everything. "Jolteon tackle!"

Jolteon, low on energy from using two thunders, ran forward towards Pikachu.

Pikachu grinned and shot forward. It suddenly seemed like there were five Pikachu of the battlefield as he used quick attack, surrounding Jolteon.

Jolteon stopped and looked around at all the Pikachu. In panic, it shot off a few strings of electricity around it. It got lucky.

Pikachu let out a little squeal as Jolteon's unexpected attack connected with his stomach. The other four Pikachu disappeared and Pikachu stood, cringing in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash looked over at Pikachu, starting to get worried.

Gary took advantage "Go Jolteon!"

Jolteon ran at Pikachu with a tackle.

Pikachu looked up and narrowed his eyes. He ran at Jolteon, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Sparks flew around him and as the to connected, head to head, he used a Thunder attack. But being angered, Jolteon's fur had turned to painful needle, and they drove into Pikachus head.

Jolteon and Pikachu cried in pain and there was an explosion. The two Pokémon were hit back. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu and Jolteon stood panting. Pikachu had blood all over his face and Jolteon was covered in burn marks from the electric attack. Jolteon's legs gave way and it fainted.

"We have a winner! Ash Ketchum is the new Pokémon Master!"

Ash ran straight onto the field and scooped up Pikachu. He hugged him tightly, "We did it Pikachu! We did it!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily. He smiled happily, even though his head and stomach were killing him with pain.

Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu again. He looked over to were Gary was, but he wasn't there. He shrugged and headed to the Pokémon Center.

----------- 

As soon as he left the Pokémon Center with Pikachu and the other Pokémon all healed, he was surrounded by T.V. reporters.

"How does it fell to be the new Pokémon Master!"

"Great! I've finally got what I've always wanted" He smiled and then noticed Brock and Misty behind the crowd of reporters. He waved to them and they waved back.

"Did you have doubts of your victory at any time?"

"Well I did get worried, but my Pokémon always came through, like Pikachu" He looked at the Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

Pikachu smiled and gave a thumbs up to the T.V. camera. 

----------- 

In a room underneath the Viridian Gym, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket watched the television. He had seen the whole battle between Pikachu and Jolteon and was looking at the Pikachu suspiciously. He turned away from the television and called. "Jessie! James! Meowth!"

There was silence for a moment and then Jessie, James and Meowth burst into the room. Jessie straightened up, "You called sir?" She asked nervously.

"Do you recognise this trainer and his Pikachu?" He pointed to the screen, which now showed a close up of Ash and Pikachu.

"The twerp!" Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison. With a strange yet nasty look from Giovanni they calmed down.

James spoke up, "That's the kid we've been chasing. We've been trying to capture his Pikachu for a long time, and nearly succeeded sometimes"

Giovanna turned back to the television. He picked up a microphone and announced. "All Rockets to the Main Hall" He turned off the mic and turned to the trio. "Tell all the Rockets that that Trainer and his Pikachu are the top target, no questions. I'll be there soon to explain. Go!"

Jessie, James and Meowth ran out of the room quickly, wondering what Giovanni's sudden interest in the twerps Pikachu was.

----------- 

Ash had finally been able to escape from the reporters and was resting in the "his" house in Pokémon League village. Pikachu lay asleep on his stomach as he lay on the sitting room couch looking up at the ceiling, thinking of the previous battle.

Suddenly then was a loud knock, of rather bang, on the front door. Ash looked over at the door as Misty answered it.

"Hi Professor Oak" Misty said.

"Where's Ash?" Ash heard the voice of Professor Oak. He sat up and Pikachu moaned as he fell of Ash's stomach and onto his lap.

Prof. Oak walked into the house and looked around. When he spotted Ash he walked over to him.

"What's wrong Prof.?" Ash could see he was worried about something.

Prof. Oak glanced down at Pikachu and then back at Ash. "Ash, it's about Pikachu"

Ash looked down at Pikachu, who looked up at the mention of his name. "What about Pikachu?"

"Well.....you see.....Pikachu's not like other Pokémon" Prof. Oak started. "There is a legend, of a Pokémon with great powers. I thought at first they meant a legendary Pokémon, but I was wrong" He paused for a moment "Pikachu is that Pokémon"

Ash's eyes widened and he looked down at Pikachu, who looked confused.

Prof. Oak spoke again. "My first suspicions arose when I discovered you were the chosen one. The Chosen One and the most Powerful Pokémon seems like a good combo. But enough chat, Team Rocket know about Pikachu"

Ash, who had been looking at Pikachu the whole time, turned back to Prof. Oak. "But that means, they'll all be after Pikachu"

"Right" Prof. Oak said

"So what do I do?" Ash was getting the feeling he didn't want to know.

"There's no telling who's a Rocket and who's not. So you'll have to leave, don't try to communicate with anyone, or you may be found. Team Rocket would do anything to get Pikachu, and I mean anything. You could let Pikachu go free, but I don't know if he could protect himself" Prof. Oak finished.

Ash was frozen. He had to leave? Never to see his friends of family again? And if Team Rocket did catch up to him, he could die. He looked at Pikachu, who was looking at the ground. Ash patted Pikachu on the head and he looked up. Ash took a deep breath. "I'll go, to keep Pikachu safe"

Pikachu jumped up and looked at him. "Pika pika pikachu pi pikachu pika pika pikachu!" [I don't want you ruining your life for me!]

Ash shook his head, "I won't leave you Pikachu, your my best friend, and I wont let them get you"

Pikachu's eyes became watery. "Pikapi..." [Ash...] Pikachu jumped forward and hugged Ash's arm, tears streaming down his face.

Ash patted Pikachu and picked him up. He turned to Prof. Oak. "How did you find out Team Rocket knew?"

Prof Oak looked at him. "That's not important right now, you have to get going, I'll explain to the others, go, now!"

Ash didn't wait. He grabbed his bag and stuffed in some food along with his sleeping bag and all his money. He threw the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at Prof. Oak "Tell the others I'll miss them" He opened the door and ran out, Pikachu still crying slightly. 

----------- 

It had been about 3 weeks since he'd left the Pokémon League village, and Ash was now walking through the Ilex forest. He stayed there a lot, the many trees gave him great cover. Pikachu still felt guilty, and Ash kept saying it wasn't his fault. It was great being able to go wherever he wanted, but he wasn't able to talk to a single person with thinking "They might be a Rocket, they might be after Pikachu".

It was a sunny day and Ash and Pikachu had stopped by a river to rest. Pikachu washed himself in the crystal clear water and Ash watched the Magikarp swim downstream. It was quiet apart from the bug and flying Pokémon all around them.

Ash was getting angry with himself. He was afraid of anyone he came across. He didn't want anything to happen to Pikachu, but he was getting tired of running. He hadn't come across a single Rocket since before the Pokémon League and he was beginning to think of heading back. But every time he thought of heading back, he had a vision of being surrounded by Rocket Grunts, and that they were able to take Pikachu away without trouble.

Pikachu walked up to Ash and sat beside him. "Pikapi? Pikachu pika pika?" [Ash? Can we leave here?]

Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Well....I guess your right, if we stay here too long, they might find us" He stood up and pulled on his bag. He picked up Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder.

He walked downstream until he came to a large open field. In the distance he could see Goldenrod City. They walked along the field in silence. Suddenly Pikachu began to growl. Ash looked up at him. "What's the matter Pikachu?" He looked forward and saw a line of people in black. He could make out the letter on their uniforms. The letter "R". It was Team Rocket! A man in an orange suit walked forward.

Pikachu jumped of Ash shoulder and stood beside him. Ash instantly knew the man. It was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

Giovanni looked at Ash, "Hand over the Pikachu boy"

Pikachu growled, but Ash stepped in front of Pikachu. "No way" Pikachu looked up at his trainer, a little worried, remembering what Prof. Oak had said. "Team Rocket would do anything to get Pikachu, and I mean anything" Prof. Oaks voice came to Pikachu's mind.

Giovanni reached to his side. Was he going to battle? No. He took out a gun and pointed it at Ash. "Hand over the Pikachu and no one gets hurt"

Pikachu's eyes widened and he looked up at Ash. Ash looked worried too. Pikachu was just about to walk forward when Ash blocked him. "You'll never get Pikachu"

Giovanni shrugged, "Have it your way" He held the gun up.

Ash's eyes widened, but he stood his ground. Pikachu was his best friend, and he wasn't going to let them take him.

Giovanni had been expecting Ash to move, but when he didn't, he pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang, a cry from Pikachu, and a gasp from Ash.

Ash stood, bent over, holding his stomach, blood oozing all over his hand were Giovanni had shot him. Pikachu stood frozen to the spot.

Giovanni still had the gun raised, "Now hand over the Pikachu"

Ash didn't say anything at first, but he forced himself to straighten up, still holding his stomach, and looked at Giovanni. His face had gone slightly pale. "No" He coughed.

There was another gunshot as Giovanni shot Ash in the shoulder.

Ash gripped his shoulder and fell to his knees.

Pikachu ran over to him and placed his paw on Ash's arm. "Pi...Pikapi?" [A...Ash?]

Ash looked over at Pikachu. Pikachu had tears streaming down his face.

"So are you done fighting or do you want a little more?" Giovanni grinned.

Ash tried to push himself up, but fell over and lay motionless on the ground.

"Pikapi?" [Ash?] Pikachu ran up and shook Ash a little. "Pikapi!" [Ash!]

"Well now that he's finished with lets get the Pikachu" Giovanni took a step forward, the Rockets beside him. Most of them had nets and cages.

Pikachu closed his eyes and turned to them. He opened them and they were red. He got down on all fours and looked at the nervous Rockets. He darted forward and stopped in front of Giovanni. They all surrounded Pikachu. Sparks flew from Pikachus cheeks.

Giovanni looked around at the Rockets. "Ready? 3....2....1....GO!" All the rockets leapt forward to try and catch Pikachu.

Pikachu closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Pi....ka...CHU!"

There was an eruption of cries from all around Pikachu. The thunder attack had the attack power of Zapdos and Raikou put together. The electricity shot up into the sky like a tube sticking into the ground. When the cries had stopped the attack disappeared and Pikachu stood unharmed. He looked around with his blood red eyes at were the rockets once were. Pikachu's thunder was so powerful the rocket's bodies had been destroyed to nothing. Pikachu eyes turned back to normal. He twitched his ears and turned. He ran back to Ash, who hadn't been in the path of the thunder attack. Pikachu ran over to Ash and shook him again. "Pikapi" [Ash] Pikachu looked behind him at Goldenrod City. There was no way he could get there and back in time, and there was no way he could drag Ash there.

Suddenly he heard a phone being dialled. He turned and saw Jessie, James and Meowth at the edge of the Ilex Forest. Jessie had a cell phone in her hand and Pikachu heard her say, "Yes, hospital?" and his eyes widened

----------- 

Ash lay in the hospital bed, fast asleep. Pikachu sat beside him. It was 12 am and Pikachu hadn't slept at all. He was too worried about Ash. Misty and Brock had been called along with Prof. Oak and Mrs. Ketchum.

Jessie and James had been the ones to call them but they didn't say who they were, they pretended to be doctors at the hospital. Jessie, James and Meowth weren't all bad and when they found out that Team Rocket would kill Ash to get Pikachu, they told Prof. Oak. Deep down they didn't want anything like that to happen to Ash, because Ash had saved their lives more than once.

Ash hadn't woken after the doctors had gotten the bullet out of his shoulder. The bullet that had gone into his stomach had gone out his back. Pikachu had finally been able to stop himself from crying and looked at the counter beside Ash's bed. Ash's belt with his pokéballs had been left there. Pikachu shakily picked up the pokéballs and went outside the door. He let out Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Noctowl. They all stretched and looked around.

Bayleef spoke up, [Why are we in a hospital?]

Pikachu's eyes began to water up again. "Pi Pikapi. Pi....Pi pikachu pika Pi Pikachu" [It's Ash. He....He ran into Team Rocket] The other Pokémon knew all about Ash on the run and got worried.

Pikachu continued, "Chu pi, pika chu pikachu pik, pika pikachu pika pi" [And he, tried to protect me, but they shot him] Pikachu began to cry again.

Cyndaquil went up and patted Pikachu on the shoulder to comfort him.

Pikachu beckoned for them to follow and walked back into the room. They followed him and he walked over to the bed and jumped up onto it again, placing the pokéballs back on the table.

Noctowl perched himself at the bottom of the bed, Bayleef sat on the ground beside the bed and Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil and Totodile sat at the bottom of the bed. The room was silent.

Brock and Misty were the first to arrive, at 3 pm the next day. They had been travelling, hoping to meet Ash, and were just on their way to Goldenrod when they got the message.

As soon as they came in, Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms, crying. Misty hugged him as she walked over to Ash's bed with Brock. Ash still hadn't woken up, and Pikachu or the others hadn't eaten. Brock noticed this and took out some Pokéfood, which they all excepted gratefully.

Mrs. Ketchum and Pro. Oak arrived a 5 pm. They others couldn't be told anything about Ash until his mother was there. They all gathered sat by Ash's bed as the doctor came in.

The doctor took the clipboard from the bottom of Ash's bed and studied it. He cleared his throat "Well, Ash received a bad shot in the stomach...."

"Quit drawing it out and tell us what's wrong" Misty butted in.

The others nodded in agreement.

The doctor sighed and placed the clipboard back on the bed. "He's sable for now, but.....I don't think he's going to make it"

He looked around at the shocked people and Pokémon. "I'm sorry" He turned and left the room.

Mrs Ketchum and Misty broke into tears and Prof. Oak and Brock tried to comfort them.

Pikachu and the other Pokémon began to cry too. Brock returned the others into their Pokéballs.

Pikachu ran up and hugged Ash's arm, crying heavily. "Pikapi! Pika pikachu pika!] [Ash! It's all my fault!] Pikachu felt a hand being placed on his head and he looked up. Ash was awake, and he was patting Pikachu on the head.

"It's not your fault buddy" He croaked.

Misty looked up, "Ash! Your awake!"

Ash looked over at her. "Hey Mist, good to see ya" He coughed and put his hand on his stomach.

Pikachu looked at his trainer. Ash looked pale and had a look of pain of his face. Pikachu dried his cheeks and sniffed.

Ash looked at the others, "Why are you looking at me as if I'm going to die?"

Mrs. Ketchum began to cry again.

Ash looked at her, confused. "What?"

Pikachu jumped off the bed and onto the windowsill. He gazed up at the moon, tears, once again, streaming down his face. The humans couldn't save Ash now. Then a thought accured to him....maybe the Pokémon can. But not just any Pokémon.

Brock had just told Ash what the doctor had said. Ash was looked at the bed sheet. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He only had a few days to live, because there was no way the hospital could help him. He looked over at Pikachu and then turned to Misty, "If I do die, promise you'll take care of Pikachu, and all the others"

Misty looked at him with sad eyes, "But..."

"Promise me" Ash repeated.

Misty nodded. "I promise"

Pikachu turned and leapt off the windowsill. He jumped up and gave Ash a hug before running out the door.

Ash made a move to run after him, but Brock stopped him, "Pikachu!"

----------- 

Pikachu had been travelling for days, and finally he had reached the Shamouti Island. From there he found a boat that was going to sail near Fire, Ice and Lightning Island. When the boat got as close as it would go, Pikachu jumped out and swam to Fire Island. When he got to the shore, he stopped to rest for a little while, then he began to walk around the Island.

After an hour or so, he came across a cave. He walked in and saw a flame burning. He took a deep breath and approached the flame. "Pikachu!" [Moltres!].

The flames opened to reveal a flaming bird Pokémon, the legendary Moltres.

Pikachu bowed to the Pokémon.

[Why have you come?] Them Moltres asked.

Pikachu looked at the Moltres. "Pi pika pikachu Pikapi? Pi pika chu?" [Do you remember Ash? The Chosen One?]

The Moltres nodded.

[Well, he may die, and I was wondering if there is anyway you could help] Pikachu asked.

The Moltres closed its eyes and thought. It stood up and walked over to Pikachu, who was about the size of it's beak. [The Chosen One stopped Zapdos, Articuno and me from making a big mistake, and he saved us from that Collector, so I will help him in the best way I can. Hop on, we'll go meet the others] It bent over and Pikachu jumped onto its back. It spread its wings and flew to Ice Island. When they flew above it, Moltres called out and Articuno flew up out of a cave near the top of the mountain, were it was coldest.

Articuno glided beside them. [What's wrong?]

[I'll explain once we get to Zapdos] Moltres flapped its huge wings and took off towards Lightning Island. They landed in a huge empty area and were soon joined by Zapdos.

[What are you doing here?] Zapdos questioned. [It's the Chosen One] Moltres said. [This Pikachu has the Power of legendary. He is Pokémon of the Chosen one] Moltres looked at the tiny Pikachu on its back. [He came looking for help because the Chosen One is in danger of death. We must help him, for he helped us]

The others nodded and began to think. Then Articuno spoke up [Mew]

Zapdos looked at Articuno [Your right. Mew would have the power to heal him]

Pikachu looked at Moltres [But I have no idea were Mew is]

Moltres looked at the others [I must take him to Mew. I trust you will not try to take over my Island?]

The other two nodded and Moltres stood up. [All right then, let us go Pikachu] It turned and flapped it's huge wings, taking off into the sky.

----------- 

Ash lay in the hospital bed. He couldn't help but think that Pikachu had left him for good, but he knew it wasn't true. Mrs. Ketchum had brought him pictures she had taken of Pikachu, Brock, Misty and himself. His favourite was the picture of him and Pikachu just after they had come back from winning the title of Pokémon Master. He and Pikachu were both striking a victory sign.

Ash whispered to himself, "Pikachu....."

----------- 

Moltres flew over a forest. [This is your stop] It said as the approached a river. It landed and folded it's wings.

Pikachu slide down and landed beside Moltres. He looked around. [But where's Mew?] Moltres looked at the water [Under there]

Pikachu looked at the water. [Ok. Thanks Moltres] Pikachu smiled.

Moltres nodded. [Good luck Pikachu] Moltres stood and spread its huge wings. With a few flaps, it took off and was soon out of sight.

Pikachu turned to the river and jumped in. He looked around and saw a few Wooper swimming around. He swam down and soon came to a place full of bubbles. He noticed one that had something inside it. He swam over to it and placed his paws on it.

Mew woke up and looked at him.

Pikachu pointed up to the surface and began to swim up, he was running out of air. He reached the surface and gasped for breath.

Mew came up a minute later. [Can I help you?]

Pikachu nodded, [Ya, my trainers in trouble and the legendary birds said you could help me. He's going to die if you don't please help me]

Mew tilted its head then nodded. [If he legendaries think I should help you, then I will]

[Oh thank you!] Pikachu cried happily. [Could we leave right now? Otherwise we may be too late]

Mew nodded again and floated out of the water and uses its Psychic attack to make Pikachu float next to it. The two of them took off, Pikachu directing the way.

----------- 

Ash coughed. He felt really weak and sick. He looked out the window at the moon. He hadn't even been able to sleep because either his shoulder or stomach hurt or he couldn't stop coughing.

Misty and Brock had just left to go and eat something. Mrs Ketchum and Prof. Oak were already eating.

He coughed again and closed his eyes. He gave up, he wanted to stop fighting......

"PIKAPI!"

Ash opened his eyes weakly and saw Pikachu in front of him. He smiled at Pikachu. "Thought you left me for good"

There was a strange pink light and Mew appeared behind Pikachu. It floated forward and looked at Ash.

Ash was about to say "What's that?" but he began to cough again. He gasped for breath. Pikachu frowned and turned to Mew "Pika, pikachu pika pik" [Mew, please help him]

Mew placed its paw on Ash's forehead. It glowed a bright pink colour.

Ash closed his eyes and relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. The pain in his stomach and shoulder began to disappear.

Mew pulled its paw away and the glowing stopped. It glowed for a second and disappeared.

Pikachu stepped forward, "Pikapi? Pika pikachu?" [Ash? You ok?]

"Ya actually" Ash sat up and looked over at Pikachu. He was no longer pale and he looked like he was back to his old self.

Pikachu jumped into Ash arms and began to cry happily.

Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu back. "Thanks Pikachu"

The door opened and Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak walked in.

Ash looked over at them, smiling "Hey guys"

Brock spoke first, "Uh..how are you feeling?"

Ash placed Pikachu on his shoulder. "Good as new!"

Misty was next. "But...when we left you a few minutes you couldn't stop coughing" "Well that was then, and this is now" Ash grinned.

They stood, not knowing what to say

----------- 

The doctor returned after giving Ash a check-up. He scratched his head as he looked at the clipboard.

Ash walked in after him and sat down beside Pikachu.

The doctor spoke, "I don't understand. This morning he looked like he wouldn't last the day. But now its as if he was never hurt, the injuries are completely gone, not even a scar"

"Can I go now?" Ash moaned.

"What? Oh, yes, you may go" The doctor replied.

"Alright!" Ash jumped up and grabbed his bag. He swung it over his shoulder and picked up his belt of Pokéballs. He put it back on and unclipped the Pokéballs, "Come out everybody!"

All the Pokémon appeared and looked at him, slightly shocked.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?"

They all ran over and ran into him.

He fell over and laughed and patted them all. "I'll take that as a yes"

After he had finally got all his Pokémon into their Pokéballs, he bent down to Pikachu, who was standing beside him. "Thanks Pikachu, you and that Pokémon saved my life"

Pikachu smiled and jumped into Ash's arms. "Pika chu pika pika chu?" [What are friends for?]

-----------  
The End  
----------- 

Started: 20/12/02  
Finished: 21/12/02

Aww, sweet! I think that this story proves what close friends Ash and Pikachu really are. Thanks to the people who reviewed "Twelve Hours to Truth", you guys got me to keep writing,

Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


End file.
